


04, Knifeplay

by boywonder



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Peter Darling - Austin Chant
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Fantasy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, M/M, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: "If I were you, Pan, I wouldn't struggle so," he said, menacing though his eyes danced with laughter, "I'd hate toaccidentallycut you." The emphasis wasn't lost on Peter; Hook hadn't said he didn't want to cut himat all.





	04, Knifeplay

"Surrender, Pan," came the words, growled like a challenge, or possibly an order.

"Never." The grin on Peter's face, sharp, edged with the boyhood cruelty he had never quite outgrown, turned to a grimace. He pushed back against Hook's weight against him, but met only resistance. Between the man in front of him and the roughness of the wooden wall at his back, there wasn't anywhere to go unless Hook decided to back away; at the moment, that seemed far from likely. Peter had lost his weapon awhile ago, and without that, and without the ability to slide out and fly away, he was at the captain's mercy.

Peter brought his arms up and _shoved_ the larger man's chest, but he still didn't budge. Instead, Hook responded by grabbing Peter's hands with his own functional hand and pinning them above Peter's head, slamming them into the wood with an audible sound. Peter tried to hide the wince, but Hook noticed.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," he said, his voice a low rumble that sent a thrill through Peter that he also failed to hide. Hook decided not to remark on that for the moment.

The pirate brought his other arm up. Normally, it terminated in a steel hook, but today he'd attached something else to it, just for the pleasure of fighting Peter with: a gleaming knife blade. It was a new trick, but it had worked to his advantage so far. Peter was surprised, in retrospect, that he'd never thought of it before.

Peter's eyes went wide as he stared at the makeshift appendage. As Hook brought it close to his face, his breath caught. He tried to jerk his hands out of Hook's grasp, but he couldn't manage. Hook held his wrists firmly in place.

"If I were you, Pan, I wouldn't struggle so," he said, menacing though his eyes danced with laughter, "I'd hate to _accidentally_ cut you." The emphasis wasn't lost on Peter; Hook hadn't said he didn't want to cut him _at all_.

Hook let the knife rest on Peter's cheek for a second, waiting until the younger man was completely still, then let the knife slide along his face, tracing a cold line over his parted lips, down his chin, then moving to his throat. He stopped at Peter's shirt collar, glancing up and meeting Peter's eyes. There was fear there, but Peter shoved it down and forced his grin halfway back onto his face.

"Losing your nerve, _Captain_?" he asked, ignoring the way his voice trembled slightly.

" _Never_ ," Hook said, throwing Peter's word back in his face. He slid the knife down again. It was sharper than Peter had guessed, and it didn't take much for Hook to slice through the thin fabric. He had to move away from Peter to gain better access so he could cut through the rest of the shirt, letting it fall open, exposing the skin underneath.

The hunger in his voice was unmistakable when he said, again, "Surrender."

"Go to hell," Peter said back, but there was hunger in his voice, too - hunger he had no practise hiding.

Hook tightened his hand just slightly around Peter's wrists, then went back to work with the knife. He used it to carefully, _carefully_ slide the fabric over so he could better access the trapped young man underneath. Of course, with Peter's hands pinned above his head, there wasn't much room to move the shirt, but that could be dealt with later; Hook was far too smart to give Peter any room to slip away from him.

He drew circles on Peter's skin with the tip of the knife. Peter could feel it, but there wasn't really any pressure. It was all Peter could do not to jerk when the knife circled his nipple, though.

Hook felt his resistance and paused with the tip of the knife just touching Peter's hardened nipple. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were enjoying this," he murmured, though he didn't look back up at Peter's face again, too focused on what he was doing. "Think of how much better it would be if you'd just do as I ask."

"I told you-" Peter started, through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes. Never. I know how you like that word. But I won't tell anyone if you go back on it."

Peter didn't answer, so Hook tried another tactic. It was awkward, because he was still holding Peter's wrists, but he managed to lean down and replace the knife with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard bit of flesh like he had with the knife. Peter gasped, and tensed, unable to avoid arching toward Hook's mouth. Pleased, Hook rewarded him by sucking the nipple into his mouth. He could hear Peter fighting to choke off any sound he might make, and bit down - not too hard, but hard enough that he couldn't be ignored - and Peter lost the struggle, crying out above him. Hook pulled away immediately after that, leaving Peter to protest.

"Are you sure you don't want to give up, Pan?" he asked. The menacing tone had gone, replaced by the teasing promise that Peter's surrender would get him more of Hook's mouth and less knife blade. Probably. 

Peter's brows knitted together as he glared up at Hook, but as their eyes met, something softened in him.

"You're a scoundrel," he said, somewhat uncharacteristically.

"Is that not what you want me to be?" Hook asked.

Peter shook his head, but even he wasn't clear what he meant to convey by doing so. 

Hook shrugged one shoulder and forced his leering expression into something more aloof. "Of course, if you'd rather I actually cut you, I suppose I can do that instead."

" _No_ ," Peter hissed. "I don't care if you cut me, but I want…"

Hook leaned close to him, so close their noses almost touched. "You want _what_?"

With no small amount of satisfaction, Hook watched Peter fight with the words. "I'd rather you than that cold metal," he finally managed.

Hook decided it would do, for the moment.

"If you run, believe me that I won't be so generous when I catch you again," he warned.

"If I wanted to run, I'd tell you I want to run," Peter said, practically spitting the words at him.

Hook answered by kissing him. Peter was taken by surprise by it, by the feel of Hook's moustache against his mouth, by Hook's tongue pushing past his lips. He was still for a moment in the captain's grip before he softened to the kiss, and moved his tongue to meet Hook's. He lacked the older man's practised finesse, but he made up for it with curiosity and eagerness, befitting of Peter Pan.

Hook released Peter, then, though he was at least half-prepared to find out that Peter's words were a farce.

Peter, for once, didn't have any tricks up his sleeve. When Hook released his wrists, all he did with his arms was wrap them around the captain. 

"My. Have we _actually_ grown up, then?" Hook said, pulling away from their kiss only to tease.

"Don't get carried away, _captain_ ," Peter said.

Before Peter could get annoyed enough to change his mind and run, Hook moved one of his legs, pushing Peter's off balance. When Peter fell, though, Hook was there to catch up, scooping him up into his arms and carrying him away from the rough, wooden wall to the much softer bed. He dropped him there without much ceremony.

"Now. Where was I? Ah, yes."

He pushed Peter back so the boy was lying down. "I think, right about here, hm?" he asked. He slid Peter's ruined shirt open again, with his actual hand this time, and gave his other nipple the same treatment he'd given the first one (without the knife). Peter arched into his mouth again, freely this time, having no reason to restrain himself. 

After a minute, Hook drew back again. He pushed Peter's legs open with his own so he could kneel between them. "I told you this would be far more enjoyable if you did as I wanted," he said.

Peter kicked the side of Hook's leg, though not hard. "Do shut up," he said, though he didn't manage to sound as cross as he wanted to.

Hook looked down at him for a long moment, looking at him lying there, half undressed, still breathing hard. How lovely he was. And how lovely he'd be still, after Hook thoroughly debauched him.

"You just going to stare at me?" Peter said, shaking Hook from his thoughts.

"Oh? Something you'd rather I do?"

"Touch me," Peter said, simply. It was an easy enough thing, but Hook decided to give him a little lesson in specificity.

"Very well," he said, the edge returning to his tone. With his regular hand, he undid the ties keeping Peter's trousers on and pulled them off. Peter obliged, wriggling out of his clothes as best he could from that angle.

He was naked underneath, which surprised Hook. Hook raised an eyebrow upon this discovery.

"Perhaps you were _hoping_ to get caught, is that it? Do you think you bit off more than you could chew, in the end?"

Peter laughed, though his face flushed and betrayed him. "Don't flatter yourself, Hook."

"I have no need to flatter _myself_ , Pan. You've done it well enough for me."

Peter's flush darkened and he wrenched his gaze away from the pirate. Hook couldn't have that, however, and he reached down and pulled Peter's face back. "Ah, no, look at me. I want you to watch."

Peter's eyes searched Hook's face. He was still so new at this; despite clearly wanting it, he wasn't always sure of Hook's innuendo or direction. So he _did_ watch the captain, out of curiosity if nothing else.

Hook brought the knife up to Peter's body again, dragging it down from his sternum to his bellybutton. Peter's body went tense again, wound tight as could go, but he didn't say anything, didn't indicate that he wanted Hook to stop. Hook let his eyes flick back up to Peter's face, but Peter didn't meet his gaze; he was busy watching the knife.

Well, Hook _had_ told him to watch, after all.

The captain moved the knife in a line along Peter's thigh, following its movements with kisses. Peter's eyes closed as that continued, and his head fell back. He didn't realise it, but his legs opened further to better accommodate Hook and his feather-light touch.

When Hook glanced up, he noticed Peter wasn't looking at him anymore. He frowned. Of course _Peter Pan_ wouldn't be good at doing as he was told, he knew that much, but he wanted Peter's eyes following him.

He moved the knife back up Peter's thigh, then lifted it briefly and used it to circle his belly button, like he'd done with his nipple earlier. He heard a noise catch in Peter's throat, but he still didn't look at him.

Hook paused for a moment, wondering if what he did next would possibly break the trust he seemed to have earned. But that only lasted a moment; he wanted Peter's eyes back on him, and he was determined to get that without asking for it.

He slid the knife from the boy's belly button slowly downward, over the mound of his cunt, with no sign of stopping.

He felt Peter shift, moving his legs and moving to sit up.

He clucked his tongue, disapprovingly, and said, "I told you not to squirm too much, didn't I?" Despite his words, he moved the knife away as he looked up at Peter again. He found the boy glaring at him, as expected. "But I seem to recall I also told you to look at me."

"I didn't think I needed to keep such a strict eye on you," Peter said, his words tight.

"You don't. I want you to watch, didn't I say?"

Peter's glare stayed firmly in place for a minute and they stared at each other in silence. Peter moved first, pushing backwards with his legs. Hook held him fast for just a moment before relenting. He was ready to chase him if need be, but all Peter did was push himself further up the bed so he was against the headboard. He moved a pillow behind him, so he was half-sitting up.

"Fine. I'll watch," he said, almost petulantly. 

Hook swallowed the laugh that bubbled in his throat, knowing how easy it was to push Peter too far, and he'd already tested him with the knife.

"Good," Hook said, and followed Peter up the bed. 

He moved between the boy's legs again, a little surprised at how easily Peter opened them again. He slid a hand - his real hand - between those open legs, letting his thumb part Peter's lips, dipping inside them to see how wet he was… _oh_.

Hook could barely contain the groan when he realised just how turned on Peter was. 

Peter's breath caught again, and Hook watched him bite his lip. He pulled his hand back and settled himself back between Peter's legs, kissing him just above his slit, where he'd stopped with the knife earlier. He pushed his hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear, so that when he looked up at Peter, he could see the younger man watching him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

Hook pushed Peter's legs a little further apart, meeting with no resistance. This time, he didn't look back up to see if Peter was watching him, trusting that he was.

He put the knife right back where he'd stopped, mere centimetres above Peter's clit. Instead of moving it straight down, though, he diverted, tracing it over to one side, along the outer lip, following the path not with kisses but with his tongue, leaving a wet trail behind the knife.

Peter wasn't able to keep quiet, moaning and trying his best not to squirm. Hook repeated it on the other side of Peter's cunt. Peter's hands clenched in the sheets on either side of him.

He made a sound like he might speak, and Hook looked up at him again. "Need something?" he asked, noting how his breath against Peter's skin caused gooseflesh to rise along his thighs.

"…more," Peter managed to squeak out.

"More? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific than that," Hook said, letting his knife brush against Peter's thigh again. It seemed an idle gesture, but of course it was controlled enough not to scratch or leave a mark.

Peter frowned, trying to think of what he wanted to say. "Your mouth, not your damned knife," he finally managed.

Hook chuckled. Well, it was a start. And really, he was happy to oblige.

He ran his tongue up Peter's slit, tasting him, letting his tongue flick against his hard clit. A choked cry escaped Peter's throat. Hook repeated the action, slower, deliberate.

"Captain, _fuck_ ," Peter said.

Hook tried not to come undone. 

"Such _language_ ," he said. 

Peter, who had neither Hook's patience nor eloquence, settled for reaching for the older man and pulling him closer again, raising his hips toward him.

Hook told himself that he'd push the language thing another time, and gave in to his lover's insistence, plunging his tongue into Peter's dripping hole, fucking him with his mouth. Peter's hands tightened in Hook's hair for a second before he caught himself and pulled them away, leaving the captain to it.

He kept at what he was doing for awhile, while Peter struggled to get more than he was giving. Finally, unable to resist the neediness in Peter's moans, he moved to suck his clit, as he'd wanted and been unable to ask for. 

Peter gasped and his hips jerked into Hook's mouth. Hook balanced on one elbow, careful to keep the knife on that side away from where it could cut anything but the bedsheets (which, hopefully, it wouldn't, as he rather liked these sheets). He moved his real hand to Peter's cunt and pushed one finger inside. 

Peter cried out again and moved, fucking himself into Hook's mouth and onto his finger. Hook gave him exactly what he wanted, and it wasn't long before he came, Hook's name falling from his lips in a tone that was _obscene_. Hook groaned against him, but didn't stop until the orgasm subsided.

He sat up then, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Peter came back to himself and his eyes focused on Hook, still kneeling between his legs.

"Ja— Captain," he said.

"Pan," Hook said, though it was almost a question.

Peter nodded, leaving the understanding unsaid between them.

"Are you going to…" he swallowed, still unable to say what he wanted.

"Haven't had enough yet?" Hook teased.

Peter shook his head and reached for Hook. This time, Hook didn't oblige, at least not yet. First, he stood up, long enough to remove his own clothes. He stood there, naked, cock hard and dripping, looking down at Peter.

He pulled Peter back down the bed by one leg, a task that could have proved irksome if Peter had resisted, but he didn't. Then, he moved back between the boy's legs, positioning himself, balancing on his elbow again. He was used to this, of course; the hook was differently shaped, but it was no less dangerous than the knife was, and he'd worked around it in bed for longer than he could remember. 

He looked at Peter for confirmation, but Peter nodded and reached for him again. He pushed inside, meeting with no resistance; Peter was more relaxed now, and still dripping wet. Still, Hook didn't move right away, waiting for Peter to push up against him, seeking friction, seeking more than he could ask for with words.

Hook took the boy's hands in his again and trapped them against his stomach. He wrapped his other arm around one of Peter's legs, holding him there while he fucked him. Peter became a mess of incoherent words. Hook was sure he heard more than one "please" in there, and made a note to tease about it later.

For now, he was too far gone himself to bother with that. He had enough self-control not to just pound mindlessly into the boy, though it was hard to keep his head with that slick heat around his cock. After a bit, he released Peter's hands again, so that he could move his hand down and rub Peter's oversensitive but still-hard clit, drawing a sound out of him that nearly took away his self-control. He brought Peter to orgasm again, felt him clench around him.

It took everything he had to pull away, letting his cock slide out of his lover's greedy hole. He stroked himself a few times, bringing himself to orgasm quickly after the rush of sensation he'd felt, coming in long strings over Peter's stomach.

He kept himself balanced with his real hand on the headboard, not wanting to collapse with too much weight on Peter, and waiting for…

"James," Peter said, hands coming up, seeking Hook's shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him.

"Ah, Peter, love," James said, letting Peter draw him down, kissing him breathless. The tone changed between them, then; Peter had broken the spell between them, as agreed, the way he had broken the spell on Captain Hook in Neverland: by saying his name.

Peter pulled on him again.

"Just a moment," he said. He sat back on his knees, a little shaky but managing. With his free hand, he undid the attachment on his missing hand, pulling the knife away and tossing it onto the floor. Only then did he settle into the bed next to Peter, drawing the smaller man to his chest. They were both a mess, but that didn't matter.

"Is that enough of an adventure for you?" James asked.

Peter laughed against him, embarrassed. " _You_ are enough adventure for me. You must know that."

James kissed Peter's forehead. "And you for me."

"Still, I wouldn't complain if you wanted more adventures in line with this one," Peter added, almost flippantly, tracing patterns with his fingers on James' chest.

James laughed. "I'm sure I could think of another, if you insist." There were plenty more adventures to have in the real world, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kinktober 2017, prompt "knifeplay." I'll be doing these in various fandoms, but putting them in a series so they're all together.


End file.
